Maneki and the Alien Invasion
by Agent 004 Taco Cat
Summary: Maneki the oddity of the world. A legendary Super Saiyan with a pure heart defending his planet with the help of a new found friend.    Rate and review and I will continue this story. Disclaimer- I in no way own DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

He was out for a jog on this cold winter night wearing his weighted saiyan armor when suddenly there was a loud explosion. People were running in panic and their cars were colliding. One of those collisions is what caused that sudden explosion. They seemed to be running from a lone man in what looked like saiyan battle armor. This man was running through building and bringing them down. Maneki flew over the alien and looked at him. He had gray skin and had four arms, well three arms as one of his seemed to have been blown off.

He landed on the ground and said to the alien"I'm not sure why you have come here,but I can't have you hurting normal people." His face seemed to soften from Maneki's words,but when he looked at Maneki he went into a rage and said "So you guys were here already. Well even so I will destroy you and save this planet."

He then charged at Maneki and landed a powerful blow in the middle of his saiyan force of the blow sent him flying into a building. He went clear through it and stopped when he hit a brick wall. He let out a light groan and fell out of the wall hitting the ground several feet below him. As he stood up the hole front of his armor fell to pieces. He know knew this alien was not an ordinary opponent. Seeing as he was knocked back a great distance it was going to take him some time to get back to the aliens location. As he was flying back something collided with him at a great speed and sent him spiraling to the ground. He crashed and bounced against the ground a few times,and when he looked over to what had knocked him out of the sky and it was the alien. He yelled at the alien

"Hey whats your problem with me,and who are you anyway?" He laughed at his statement and said "You don't remember what you did or even who I . I am Alenato the last surviving member of my planet you Gorlac invader destroyed without mercy. You killed everyone including my wife and daughter and now I will stop you guys from destroying this planet and its people like you did to mine. Now I will defeat you and then move on to the rest of your army."

He then charged at maneki and hit him with a double fist punch sending him flying through a large boulder. He slowly recovered and when he stood up he coughed up some blood. He knew this opponet was indeed skilled and do he was not going to hold back. He stood perfectly still as he began to charge ki into his right fist. Alenato took this opportunity to Maneki. He dashed at him and launched a powerful elbow smash into Maneki's abdomen. He however braced himself and was still standing.

He coughed up blood once more and said "IT'S OVER!"

His ki had finished charging and he punched Alenato in the face. The power of the punch sent Alenato flying into a mountain which became reduced to rubble due to this. He was breathing heavily and began to walk away when their was movement in the rubble bloody and beaten Alenato stood up.

Maneki said to Alenato "Ok can we just stop this I'm a saiyan warrior not one of those Gorlac enemies of your." He said to Maneki "Oh yeah! then where are the Gorlacs?" Just then a large battle ship began to hover high above them and Maneki said "Uh that wouldn't be them would it?"

Just then the ship had out it's large cannon and was beginning to charge up. It took aim at Alenato and fired a large blast of energy. Alenato was unable to move due to his injury from the fight and he knew it to. He quickly dashed at Alenato at an amazing speed and sent them both flying a great distance away from the ship. The cannon's blast then hit the ground and caused a massive explosion. When their momentum stopped Maneki began to talk "So seeing as these guys are no pushovers I think we should work together to stop them" Alenato replied "Agreed. You may call me Alen,and you are?" He said "I am Maneki,Maneki Neko. So lets get ready to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So"Maneki began saying. They needed to locate the enemy ship if they were stop them before the it began. Alen said to him "Well Maneki I have a tractor system with me that I used to calculate the ships trajectory and knew that they were going to be coming to this planet we can use that to determine where their ship is and we can take them out." He replied "Ok then lets go their fast and stop them before they can causing any more problems on the planet."

They took to the skies and using the tracker they quickly located the ship and flew took to the ground 100 meters away from the skip so they would have the element of surprise. They sensed that at the entrance of the ship there were 10 high power aliens guarding it. They decided that they each fight against 5 of the guards. They both begin to power up and when they are ready they charge at the enemy ship and attack the guards. They fire some minor energy blasts at the guards and this causes them to go on the alert. Maneki runs to the left of the ship and Alen runs to the right.

The guards split up like they planned and half of the guards are following each of them. As the fights began the alien guards began to fire many waves of ki at Maneki but they were all weak. He began to deflect the attack towards the alien ship and it was begin to cause damage. The aliens knew it was best to stop the energy attacks and decided to attack with physical attacks. They all charged at him at once and began to launch a flurry of punches and at him and he was sent flying into a tree. He got up quickly and now they decided that one of them would be enough to defeat him. The guard who stepped up looked to be the leader as he had a badge on his armor that said captain. The captain of the guard charged at him and landed a right hook into his stomach. The punch was a powerful one,but Maneki was able to stand his ground. He then countered with a elbow smash into the guards face and he was sent staggering backwards. He then followed it up with a leg sweep sending the guard to the ground. He then launched a heel dropped into the guards face knocking him out. The other guards didn't realize what was happening until it was to late. All of the guards then turned serious and attacked Maneki.

Over in the other fight Alen was having a great deal of trouble against the guards. He was able to take out two of them,but the other three had more experience in fights and were beginning to overwhelm him. He knew that he would die if the fight were to drag out and more. He knew he could win if he tapped into his full power but after the last time he used he knew it was to powerful to use on normal enemies and vowed to only use it again when he was facing the Gorlac leader. If he didn't survive this fight however he would never get the chance to face him. He began to tap into his inner power and he was growing in size. His skin changed to a dark red color and his missing arm was revived. The guards began to cower in fear as they could sense the immense power radiating. Alen smashed them into the ground with his might four arms and they were dead. Alen then knew that Maneki was going to need some support against these guys. He ended his transformation and headed in his direction.

Back with Maneki the guards were attacking as a team and were very coordinated from a large amount of practice. However the guards were not expecting for Maneki to use some techniques. He charged ki into his index and middle finger. The ki extended into a two foot blade and was very deadly. He charged at the guards and began to slash at them. He hit two of them with the first slash of his blade and with the second slash he took care of a third. Then suddenly the last guard charged at him in a suicidal manner. He was cut in half before he even realized what had happened. Alen showed up shortly after and said "Great Job Maneki we both defeated the guards and now we can get into the shop and attack the leader." "lets go and defeat him and save the planet."With that they went back to the ships entrance and entered it fully prepared to fight for their lives and the fate of the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

They were finally there. They had gotten into the alien ship and were ready to stop the invasion. They were sneaking around the ship. Alen spoke to Maneki and said "Our Goal right now is to get to the ships engine room and we will set the core to overload sending the ship to smithereens." Suddenly an alarm began to sound like a thunder storm throughout the ship. There was a voice yelling out "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Maneki said to alen "looks like they know were here." Suddenly at least forty of the ships alien guards were swarming into the hallway where they still were. Then suddenly both Alen and Maneki understood the gravity of the situation. The vice captain of guard was the first to step forward though considering what maneki did to the captain of the guard he could be considered the captain now. The Vice captain spoke up and said "You are trespassing on our ship well we are trying our hardest to taking over and eventually destroy this planet. I will have to ask you to leave now or once the Captain gets back here we will make you leave this ship dead or alive." Maneki said with a grimace "You mean that guy I knocked out cold outside the ship." "You will pay for insulting our captain in such a way!"

With that the guards were in an uproar and they began to attack. They all went into sync and they fired forty simultaneous ki wave. Alen and Maneki countered with their own ki wave but it was not enough. The blast broke through and they were sent flying into the ships control room. They both stood up shakily but surely. As they got up they saw that the ship was automated and was controlled by computers instead of the head Gorlac.

Alen spoke up and said to Maneki "It looks like Humm the leader is hiding somewhere. He must be stopped. If he lives blowing up his ship will only delay the inevitable. I will be able to hold off the guards if I use my full power and well I do that you must find Humm and kill him." Maneki replied by saying "I can't do that. If I left you to fight them alone you wouldn't survive the fight." He turned to Maneki and said "All the better then. I'll get to see my wife and daughter again." And a smile appeared on his face. Maneki was using all his will power not to cry so instead he said to Alen "Your a true hero and I will make sure history remembers you." He then left the Control room and Alen stood their yelling "I'm in here you Gorlac scum." He wished Maneki luck and wished they could be again."

Suddenly all forty of the guards poured in to the room and the Vice Captain said to Alen "Hey what happened to that smart mouthed brat?" Alen replied "The power of your blast disintegrated him and now I will avenge him!" Suddenly Alen began to change color. His skin turned a dark red and his missing arm regenerated. He grew in size and towered above the guards like a giant. He said to them "So you guys seemed like you wanted a fight. So let's start it then."

He slammed his four arms into the ship crushing two of the guards instantly,but the rest of the guards were on the alert. They all banded together and fired a massive ki wave at Alen. The blast was a powerful and intense one. He took the blast full on and blocked it,but his hands became horribly burned. He counter attacked with a massive energy attack of his own and it hit half of the guards. They screamed in pain as the blast in them and soon after they were dead. Suddenly Alen screamed out in pain and fell to the ground with a large bang. The vice captain had gotten behind alen and fired a deadly blow into his back. Alen shrunk in size and with his last breath said to the guards "Heh *Cough"heh just wait til the future as you evil tyrants will be stopped.""

Maneki was running through the halls of the ship and searching every room he came across looking for the leader of the Gorlacs,Humm. As he was looking for him he heard a scream in the direction of the Control room. He knew that he promised to kill Humm,but he wanted to do it with Alen.

He ran back to the control room to help Alen,but all he saw was the corpse of his friend Alen on the ground with the Vice Captain laughing over it. Maneki felt the rage building inside of him and he said to all the guards"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" He fired a massive energy ball through the roof of the ship and it stopped in the night sky as it wasn't a normal energy ball. It was a power ball and Maneki looked up at it. He began to change.

His body began to grow and he began to grow hair all over his body. His teeth turned into fangs and his face changed shape into that of an ape. When the transformation was done he yelled out "NOW SUFFER!" He then suddenly lashed out at the guards. He sent 5 of them flying into the machines running the ship but the others were able to dodge it. Then after unleashing an immense roar Maneki smashed his fists into the ground. This caused 10 of the guards to be crushed. With that there were only five guard left. They were four regularguards and the Vice Captain. Maneki began to charge red energy into his fist and when he had enough he fired a massive wave of dark red energy at the guards and they were all killed instantly.

With that the power ball was released and he went over to Alen's body. He then said "You truly did die a hero." With that and a new found resolve he set off in search of Humm picking up one of the guard's laser guns along the way.


End file.
